His Number Wha
by theshadowsbringthestarlight
Summary: Puck can't help himself after seeing how badass Rachel Berry has become...and how great she looked in that football uniform. Pucklberry PWP


**A/N: **Just a Pucklberry PWP I thought up after watching the Superbowl episode. Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel finished packing up her things, shaking out her still damp hair and zipping up her gym bag. She was the last one in the locker room, as she had decided to shower here rather than at home. She had had a good time on the field but she felt disgusting, and she was so glad she had washed the dirt and the sweat off. Making sure her sweatpants drawstring was firmly tied, she hitched her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, ready to go home and go to bed. The others were attending a party at Mike's, and Rachel had been invited, but she didn't know if she really felt like going. She didn't really want to see Finn and get upset again, so she figured it was safer just to avoid it altogether.

She pushed open the door to the hallway and stepped out of the locker room, letting it swing shut behind her, only to be pushed up against it roughly by...

"Noah?" Rachel gasped, her bag falling off her shoulder. She grabbed his forearms out of instinct when her balance was thrown off from the loss of the weight, and noticed that his hands were digging into her waist. "What are you-?"

Puck cut her off gruffly. "Do you have any idea how hot you were in that uniform, Berry?" He ground out, pressing his body closer to hers, pinning her against the door.

She blinked in surprise, and before she could answer, he leaned down and kissed her roughly, all tongue and teeth and no mercy. Rachel had made out with him before, many times, but this was different. This was...more. Unthinkingly, she kissed him back, moving her hands from his forearms to his biceps. He ground his pelvis against her and she gasped at the feeling, digging her fingers into his skin.

Puck tore himself from her lips, moving to her neck quickly, sucking and biting. Rachel let out a quiet moan as his teeth scraped along her pulse point, her chest heaving as she tried to take in enough air.

"Noah, Noah, stop, someone might see!" She gasped, shocked that she had managed a coherent sentence.

"They all left, Rach. They're at Mike's party. We're the only ones here." He whispered into her ear, and she shivered a little.

He chuckled softly and bit her earlobe lightly, moving back down to her neck, murmuring against her skin.

"I didn't know you had it in you, baby," he told her, his tongue flicking against her skin. "You were so fucking hot in those pants, and the way you were yelling..." He trailed off, grinding against her a little and smirking into her throat when she gasped.

He let go of her waist with one hand to slip it under her shirt, roaming across her flat stomach before moving to her right breast, palming it over her bra. Rachel moaned softly again, unsure of why she wasn't putting a stop to this, and loving the feeling of his hands and lips on her. Why hadn't she let him do this before?

Within a matter of minutes, Puck's shirt was on the floor and so was Rachel's, along with her bra. He took a minute to admire her naked torso, tweaking one of her nipples experimentally, and smirking when she moaned again, her cheeks coloring a bright shade of red.

"You like that, don't you, Rachel?" He asked softly, tugging on the same nipple lightly and grinning at her breathless "Yes" in reply.

Figuring he should reward her (and feeling his jeans get uncomfortably tight), he bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue in circles around it before sucking lightly, mimicking his motions with his hand on her other one. Rachel's head tipped back and she fought to control her breathing and keep her moans to a minimum, not noticing his other hand untying her sweatpants until they were around her ankles. She let out a little yelp and he released her nipples, his mouth covering hers and his right hand cupping her sex, smirking into the kiss when he felt how wet she was, even through the fabric.

"Tell me you don't want this, Rachel." He said, his lips moving to her ear and his fingers tracing her slit through her panties lightly. "Tell me you want me to stop." He waited a moment, never stilling his movements, for her answer.

"Don't stop, Noah." She gasped, shivering at his touch. She had no idea where this new, bold Rachel Barbra Berry had come from, but she decided she liked her.

He grinned, knowing he had her, and removed his hand, only to slip it inside her panties, groaning as he felt her bare skin under his fingertips, rubbing his middle finger up and down her opening lightly.

"Fuck, Berry, you're bare?" He asked, circling her clit without touching it.

"Yes," she gasped, bucking her hips towards him. "I h-have to be...for...for ballet." She told him, her breathing ragged.

He nudged her legs wider apart with his foot and then plunged his finger inside her, hissing in a breath at how tight she was, before adding a second one, thrusting into her slowly. Rachel moaned loudly, tipping her head back and closing her eyes, then moaned again, higher pitched this time, when his thumb found her clit. He thrust faster inside her, flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Shit Rachel you're so tight," he said, his free hand returning to her breast to play with her nipple. "And you're practically dripping wet for me. God baby you're so fucking sexy."

Rachel, for her part, was blushing bright red at his words but moaning as he picked up speed, feeling her orgasm rushing towards her. "Noah, I'm-I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

He smirked, moving his lips to her jawline and nipping the skin. "Come on, Rach, you know what I want. Let go." He whispered, sucking on the skin below her ear.

Rachel came apart in his arms, gasping his name and sinking bonelessly against the wall. He caught her effortlessly, tearing off her panties impatiently and unzipping his jeans. He reached into his back pocket, pinning her in place with his body again, and opened it, pulling out one of the (five) condoms he kept in there, shimmying out of his jeans as he went. He threw his wallet on top of the pile of clothing and tore the condom wrapper off with his teeth, rolling it onto his length and giving himself a few test strokes to make sure it was secure. He was much more careful about this kind of shit after Beth's conception last year.

Puck glanced down at Rachel, who was watching him with eyes filled with lust and a bit of fear. He suddenly remembered how innocent she was and bent down to kiss her gently, trying to put her fears to rest. She moved her lips against his, opening her mouth a little to grant him access, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away for air, he grabbed the backs of her thighs, hauling her up and wrapping her legs around him, lining himself up at her entrance. She bit her lip and stared at him, knowing what this meant and nodding her permission.

"This will hurt, Rach." He whispered softly. "I'll be as gentle as I can." His insides were screaming 'Take her!' but he knew she deserved better than him slamming into her without a thought for her pleasure.

She nodded. "I trust you, Noah." She whispered, and he blinked a little, surprised, then nodded, moving his thumb back down to her clit.

He played with her bundle of nerves for a minute, rubbing it and flicking it gently, his length still poised at her entrance, until she was begging him for more. He increased his speed with his hand, watching her face, and then pushed into her quickly, breaking her barrier right as she came.

The pain was minimal, but it was still there, so Puck didn't move while he waited for Rachel to recover, thinking of math equations, of kittens drowning, of anything other than how hot and wet and tight Rachel was around him. Soon enough, she nodded at him, her breathing ragged.

"Noah, move, please," she whispered, bucking her hips against his.

He grinned at her, pulling slowly out and then snapping his hips forward quickly, thrusting into her. Rachel moaned, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him, arching her back so that only her shoulders were against the door. Puck thrust again, loving the noises she was making and doing everything he could to stave off his orgasm. Quickly, though, Rachel became unsatisfied with the slow pace and begged him to go faster, forcing herself to keep her eyes open and maintain eye contact with him. He blinked a little at the intensity of her gaze, speeding up his thrusts. He could tell she wanted to close her eyes and tip her head back, and was suddenly grateful she didn't. The moment was so intimate...normally Puck shied away from anything this emotional, but this was Rachel, and she was giving him her virginity. He'd cared about this girl for a lot longer than he'd admit to anyone, and he wanted to make this moment last forever.

He knew it was impossible when he felt her walls flutter around him and heard her moans increase in volume. Puck reached for her bundle of nerves again, rubbing his thumb quickly across it, and maintained eye contact with her when she came, practically singing his name and her orgasm to the hallway. He followed quickly after, grunting a soft, "Rachel", before burying his face in her neck, trying to control his breathing.

When he finally set her down, holding onto her waist to make sure she could support herself before letting go, he pulled off his condom, tying it off and throwing it in the nearest trashcan, watching Rachel get dressed slowly. When they had finished, she looked at him, her expression soft, but hard to read. He didn't know what to say to her. He had come here for a hookup, a makeout session, something, anything, to relieve the tension that had been building in him since he saw her on that football field and heard her swear. What he got was...something else entirely.

Rachel walked over to him, wincing a little, and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He turned, catching her lips with his, and kissed her as sweetly as he could, trying to tell her everything he couldn't say out loud. When she pulled away and smiled at him, he knew she had heard. He stroked her hair, watching her, and then smiled back at her.

"I'm playing for keeps this time, Rach." He told her.

She nodded, knowing what he meant, and grinned. "Guess I'll have to play Powderpuff this year so you can see me in that uniform again, Noah."

She winked and walked off, leaving him there in the hallway wondering when Rachel Berry had become such a badass.


End file.
